Falling For A Player
by jadefaith1513
Summary: Cat is a player and Jade starts to fall for her. They are in a musical together. Cade with some unrequited Bade. M for later sexy times
1. Chapter 1: Auditions

**AN: Hey guys, I'm back with another story. The whole story will be in Jade's point of view. Cat might be a little OOC due to being a player. Hope you guys like it and hope there's still some Cade fans out there. Let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.**

He takes off my shirt and kisses me roughly. I kiss back eagerly but suddenly hear an annoying beeping sound. I wake up and throw my alarm clock at the wall. It shatters into pieces. This is my seventh broken alarm clock this month. Can you blame me? It interrupts me from my Taylor Lautner sex dreams.

Damn it, I have to go to school. At least Rent auditions are today. This musical should be fun and Sikowitz is running it so it'll be awesome. I am so getting Mimi.

I take a quick shower and put on a short black skirt with red netted-tights and a tight black shirt. I do my hair and makeup in my normal style but without any different colored extensions today. I grab my bag and keys. I walk downstairs and put on my boots. I lock the door and go to my car.

I stop at Starbucks to get my usual coffee and then go to school. School doesn't start for another half an hour so I go to the music room to practice my song. Once I feel satisfied with it I leave and go to our group's spot in front of the auditorium. Beck and Cat hug me while the rest of them just say hi.

Beck tries to feel me up as always and Cat flirts with hot girls that walk by. She's the girl everyone wants a chance with but she just likes making out with people. She's bi but says she likes girls better than guys.

Nobody in this school knows I'm bi. I guess I'm just good at hiding it. All I have to do is only focus my attention on guys. It helps that I'm an actor.

The bell rings. I go to my guitar class and play the song I'm singing later for the auditions. It's actually my favorite song and it definitely fits Rent. Guitar class flies by and the rest of the day is a blur since I just stay in my own head and don't pay attention to anything or anyone.

The bell rings signaling the end of school. I threaten some guy that asks me out and head to the auditorium.

I sign up and am number 15. Beck comes to hug me. I hug back and join him and the rest of our group in front of the doors to the auditorium.

"I hope you get Mimi. I'm auditioning for Roger." Beck says to me.

"I guess it's your lucky day because I actually am auditioning for Mimi."

"Yes!" Beck says, fist pounding Andre and Robbie.

I roll my eyes. " Neither of us got the part yet so it's not the time to celebrate."

I glance at Cat and see she's wearing black leather pants and a white wife beater with a black leather jacket over it. She looks really hot but I quickly put my feelings aside.

"You're auditioning for Maureen?" I ask Cat.

"Yeah. I can definitely pull it off." She comes close to me. She flutters her eyelashes and whispers in my ear. "Plus, I feel sexy in this outfit. What do you think?"

Before I can respond, I am saved by my name being called. Everyone wishes me good luck and Cat looks disappointed. She is going to make keeping my secret extremely difficult. I push aside my thoughts and go into the auditorium.

I step on the stage and take a deep breath. "Hi, I'm Jade West. I'm auditioning for the role of Mimi. I will be singing The A Team by Ed Sheeran." At least it's only Sikowitz and the student assistant director. Of course it has to be Sinjin.

I give the sheet music to the piano player and he starts to play. I sing.

"White lips, pale face

Breathing in snowflakes

Burnt lungs, sour taste

Lights gone, days end

Struggling to pay rent

Long nights, strange men

And they say she's in the class A team

Stuck in her daydreams

Been this way since eighteen but lately

Her face seems slowly sinking wasting

Crumbling like pastries

And they scream the worst things in life come free to us

'Cause we're just under the upper hand

She's going mad for a couple grams

And she don't want to go outside, tonight

And in a pipe she flies yo the mother land

Or sells love to another man

It's too cold outside

For angels to fly

Angels to fly

And angels to die."

I finish to Sikowitz and Sinjin clapping. I see a few tears in their eyes. That's definitely a good sign.

"That was wonderful, Jade. Callbacks are tomorrow after school. Your names will be posted tomorrow before school. Make sure you stay for the dance portion of the audition.

I thank Sikowitz and leave the auditorium. Beck goes in and I wish him luck. Cat is next, then Andre, then Tori, then Robbie. Luckily, Trina's annoying presence isn't here. She is out of town for singing lessons.

I go back to my friends. Cat is whispering to Tori but suddenly notices I'm back.

"How was it?" She asks me.

"Great, Sikowitz even cried. I'm confident I got Mimi."

"Sing to me?" Cat asks me.

I nod and sing what I just sang a few minutes ago. When I finish, she hugs me tightly. She's so strong for someone so tiny.

She lets go after a minute. " You ready for your audition?" I ask her.

"Yeah, I'm singing Barracuda. I'm just worried I won't get the part because of my hair." She says.

"Keep it that way. It looks great." I whisper to her. She beams.

Her name is called. She kisses my cheek and walks into the auditorium.

Tori raises her eyebrow at me but says nothing. It appears she's the only one that noticed what just happened between Cat and me.

Robbie's best friend Victor comes and starts talking to him. Beck also comes back over.

"How'd your audition go?" I ask Victor.

"Okay but Sikowitz wants me to play Angel." He sighs.

"I told you you're perfect for Angel." I say.

"I get that a lot. It just sucks since I'm straight."

"Whatever you say." I say and before he can protest Beck cuts him off.

"I'm almost positive I got Roger." Beck says.

"Oh joy. Today might be your lucky day." I say. He smirks at me and hugs me. He grabs my ass without warning just as Cat comes out.

Cat glares at his back. I smack his hand away and push him off me. Cat smiles at this and comes back over just as Andre goes in for his turn.

We all make small talk. I talk to Beck the whole time. He's my closest guy friend and I trust him with my life. I feel a little bad for him because he has a huge crush on me and I've rejected him so many times I've lost count. Too bad he never gives up.

Tori goes in as Andre comes back out. Beck then talks to Andre as Cat makes small talk with me. We talk about our fetishes. I tell her mine are dimples, teeth, muscles, tan skin, and accents. She tells me hers are boobs, dimples, gray eyes, and pale skin.

Robbie is called in as Tori comes out. I go back to Beck as Tori and Cat go back to whispering to each other. They suddenly peck each other's lips and glance at me as if to see my reaction.

I'm extremely jealous but I put it aside and continue talking to Beck. I quickly glance back to see Cat looking disappointed. Does she like me? It seems too good to be true. She probably just wants to fuck me.

Robbie comes back out and everyone is called in to dance.

"Everyone pick a partner, you're going to dance to Tango Maureen." Sikowitz announces.

Cat is walking over to me. Beck taps my shoulder and asks me to be his partner. I accept. Cat frowns and turns around. Tori taps her and now they're partners.

I already know this dance so I tune out the instructions. Beck and I dance effortlessly. I notice Cat and Tori are the only partners dancing just as effortlessly as Beck and me.

The dance is finally over. We all go to leave.

"Beck, Jade, Cat, Tori, Robbie, Andre, Victor, and Joe. You all must come here."

We all walk nervously toward Sikowitz.

"There will be no callbacks tomorrow. You guys are exactly who I'm looking for. The cast list will be posted tomorrow."

We all smile and thank Sikowitz. We leave the auditorium and hug each other. I walk to my car and drive home listening to my Rent CD. I get home and do my normal routine. I go to bed looking forward to tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2: Arguments

**AN: So, thank you guys for the reviews, alerts, and favorites. They are all Juniors in this story. Tori is Cat's best friend and Beck is Jade's best friend.**

**Warning: This may trigger some people.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious no matter how much I wish I own Ariana Grande.**

I wake up to my cell phone. It's a text from Beck.

**Jade! Come to school now. The cast list is up ;)**

I quickly get ready for the day, pick up my coffee, and head to school. I rush through the doors and go straight towards the auditorium. Cat, Beck, Tori, Andre, Robbie, Victor, and Joe are already there looking really excited. I take a breath and look at the cast list.

**Mimi: Jade West**

**Roger: Beck Oliver**

**Mark: Robbie Shapiro**

**Maureen: Cat Valentine**

**Joanne: Tori Vega**

**Collins: Andre Harris**

**Angel: Victor Ortiz**

**Benny: Joe Matthews**

**There's a rehearsal today after school to watch the movie. All of you must come and ensemble also has to come. **

Yes! I got Mimi! Jade fucking West got Mimi! I feel myself being hugged. I start to glare until I see it's just Beck.

"Guess what this means." He says.

"Um, I get the role I've always wanted?" I guess.

"Well yeah but what I meant was we get to make out a lot."

I roll my eyes at him. "I love you but only as a brother." I say.

"We'll see if it stays that way." He winks.

"Only in your dreams." I say.

I look at the rest of the group celebrating and suddenly feel someone hug me from behind. I turn around to see Cat. She wraps her arms around my neck and buries her head in my chest. I can feel her smiling.

She lifts her head up and looks into my eyes. "Looks like we'll be seeing a lot of each other now." She says.

"I'm definitely not complaining." Shit. That just slipped out.

Cat smirks seductively. She goes on her tippy toes and goes for my lips but I turn away and she ends up kissing my cheek. She lets go of me and looks hurt but I feel guilty. I have to keep my secret. This school is very accepting but my parents aren't. I'd be kicked out if they found out. Plus, there's a really high chance Cat will end up hurting me. I'm not stupid. She's the heart breaker of the school. I can't chance it. I learned early on not to let anyone in easily.

I walk away from them all to clear my head. Ugh, I hate her for making me feel this way. I would've never even considered coming out to my school before she came along. She just started flirting with me out of fucking nowhere and I can't help this stupid crush. This is so not going to end well.

The bell rings and I go to my first class. It just has to be Sikowitz. I love this class but I need to get my mind away from Cat. I walk in and sit next to Beck. I look to my right and see Cat and Tori whispering to each other and occasionally glancing in my direction. Way to be so fucking obvious.

Sikowitz suddenly climbs in through the window. He's so predictable. "Class, we are going to start with alphabet improv. Jade, Cat, Beck, Andre, and Tori come onstage." We all get up and walk onstage. "Begin."

Cat begins. "Answer me Jade!"

"But you didn't ask a question." I respond.

"Can we please all just get along?" Andre asks.

"Don't tell me what to do!" I yell.

"Enough! I don't know what's going on but you guys need to work it out." Beck says.

"Yeah. I agree with Beck." Robbie says.

"Robbie, you're out. The next letter is F." Sikowitz says. Robbie walks to his seat dejected.

"Fine. But I don't know why the hell she's so mad at me." I say.

"You seriously can't take a hint." Tori says looking pissed off.

"Tori, you're out. The next letter was-"

"I know!" Tori cut him off and stomped to her seat.

"Give me a break, Jade. Stop playing dumb." Cat genuinely looks hurt. Fuck it. I'll tell her next chance I get. Now to figure out how to get her alone.

"Handle whatever you did, Jade. Make up and become friends again." Andre says.

"I have to go to the bathroom."

I leave the room. I just had to get out of there. I hide out in the bathroom to think and just get away. I pull my music out and listen to some screamo. I just need to get out of my head.

After awhile, the bell rings. I get up and go to my next class. Good thing it's guitar. I definitely need it. I pick up a guitar and start to play. I play Tears Don't Fall by Bullet for my Valentine and The Only Exception by Paramore repeatedly. It calms me down and helps me think.

Maybe I'll tell Cat about my feelings soon. I'm scared she'll just end up hurting me. Yes, Jade fucking West is scared of something. I got hurt once and I put up mask so it won't happen again. The bell rings and I go to my next class. I decide to text Beck.

**If I tell you something can you please keep it a secret-Jade**

**You know you can tell me anything :)-Beck**

**I'm bi-Jade**

**That's hot. You like any girls?-Beck**

**Yeah, I do-Jade**

**Who is it? And I'm not going down without a fight, babe-Beck**

**Don't call me that. You know it'll never happen. It's Cat-Jade**

**Damn. So that's why you guys were so tense. I knew that wasn't acting. What are you gonna do?-Beck**

**Idk yet. I'll tell her when it's the perfect time-Jade**

**What is the perfect time? Just tell her how you feel. I'll help you if you want-Beck**

**What's in it for you?-Jade**

**You know me too well. You have to let me do things with you-Beck**

**Hell no. Just keep this to yourself-Jade**

**Whatever-Beck**

I shouldn't have told him. He's pissed now. I can't lose my best friend. Hopefully he comes around. I go to my next class and daydream until lunch. I get up and go to my usual table consisting of Beck, Cat, Tori, Robbie, and Andre. Andre and Robbie are oblivious to what had happened earlier and the rest of us are trying to act as normal as possible.

I eat in silence occasionally glancing at Cat. She's acting all bubbly like normal and I wonder if it's all an act. I catch Tori glaring at me and I suddenly get up and walk back in the school.

Suddenly, someone pushes me into the janitor's closet and closes the door. I glance up to see Beck.

"Come on baby. Let me show you how much I love you." He grabs me and roughly kisses me. He forces his tongue into my mouth. I try to resist but he just slams me against the wall and takes off my shirt. He grabs my breasts with his hands and pulls one into his mouth. I keep yelling stop. Nothing happens. He pulls my jeans and underwear down. He starts to eat me out.

Suddenly, the door opens and Beck is knocked away from me.

**Cliffhanger :) please tell me what you think about the chapter and what you think will happen next.**


	3. Chapter 3: Confessions and Kissing

**AN: Hey guys. I'm really sorry for the extremely late update. I have just had a lot of family and relationship drama. Then, after that all ended, I couldn't use my phone and rarely got the opportunity to use a computer. I love you guys and hope you can forgive me. I'll try to update as quickly as possible.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious. **

I look up to see Andre. He pushes Beck out of the janitor's closet. I collapse into his arms crying. He hugs me tightly as he holds me in his arms. I see him glance down at me.

"You might want to fix your clothes." I look down and quickly fix my outfit.

He doesn't ask if I'm okay. I am very grateful for that. I try to stop crying. I finally succeed after a few minutes.

"Thank you. How did you know to come in here?" I ask.

"I saw the way Beck looked at you when you left. I wanted to make sure he didn't do anything to you. We can skip the rest of the day if you want." He offers.

"No, it's fine. I'd rather just go on with the day as if nothing happened."

"Okay, I understand. Just remember I'll always be here for you. I'll be your overprotective big brother."

"Thank you. I definitely need that." I smile at him.

"No problem. Now, let's head to class." We walk out and go to our piano class arm in arm. We go to our usual keyboards and play. I play My Immortal by Evanescence while Andre plays some upbeat song.

Class goes by quickly and then I go to my last class. I draw the whole class and head down to the auditorium. I see all our friends and go next to Andre. He hugs me. We all go into the auditorium to watch Rent for our first rehearsal.

I sit next to Andre. We start to watch the movie. We watch the cast sing Seasons Of Love and I suddenly feel someone grab my hand. I look next to me and see Beck.

I rush out of the auditorium and go to the bathroom. I try to calm my racing heart and force myself to not cry. I hear someone come in and feel the person hugging me from behind.

I turn around to look into beautiful doe brown eyes. "I saw you rush out. What's wrong? Are you and Beck fighting or something?" Cat asks.

"I'm scared of him right now." I say.

"You're Jade West. You can handle anyone. What did he do to you to make you so scared?"

I pause and wonder if I should tell her. "He molested me earlier."

She hugs me really tightly and strokes my hair. She sits me down on the floor and looks into my eyes. "I'm sorry that happened. I'll make sure he regrets it. I can't do anything about it but I know people who can."

"No, don't do anything. I just need to pretend nothing happened."

She looks like she's about to argue so I decide to change the subject.

"Have you ever been in a serious relationship?" I ask.

This manages to distract her as she thinks of a response. "No. I mostly fool around and that's how everyone thinks of me. No one wants anything more because of my reputation."

"Oh that sucks."

"Yeah. Do you like anyone?" She asks.

"Yeah. Do you?"

"Yeah but I'm pretty sure she's straight." She says.

I look into her eyes and lick my lips. I see her follow my movement and lick her own. She leans forward and I meet her halfway. We gently kiss. It starts out very slowly but soon heats up. I lick her lips and she quickly opens her mouth granting me entrance. We explore each others mouths. I lightly suck on her tongue. She moans and plays with the bottom of my shirt. I suddenly push her away and she groans at the loss of contact. She tries to kiss me again.

"We can't do this." I say.

"Why not? You seemed to like it. I really like you but thought it was a lost cause until now. You're not straight." She said it as a statement, not a question.

"No, I'm bi but I don't like people knowing."

"Why not? This is Hollywood Arts. Everyone here is very open-minded." She exclaimed.

"I know but my family isn't. They can't ever find out. They'd disown me."

"I won't let that happen." She says softly.

She sits on my lap and strokes my hair again. Damn it. That's one of my weaknesses. I cup her face and bring it to mine. I lightly peck her lips and pull away. She giggles and rests her head on my shoulder.

"What does this mean?" I ask her.

"I don't know but we should definintely hang out after rehearsal." She looks at me pleadingly.

" Maybe, but for now we should get back."

"Okay." She stands up and links our arms together as I get up.

We walk back to the auditorium. I sit in the back row and she sits next to me. Damn, they're already at the part where Angel died. We were gone a lot longer than I thought. I'm just glad I've seen this movie so many times.

I feel an arm wrap around me. I look at Cat and smile. She smiles back showing me her gorgeous dimple. I kiss it and she giggles and pecks my lips. I smile and hope that this is as real for her as it is for me. I hope I'm not just a number for her. I can't deal with that kind of hurt again. Not after last time. Hopefully she'll be the one that heals me instead of opening my wound even more.


End file.
